You're My Best Friend
by PercyJackson-Fangirl-No.1
Summary: Many different ways how Percy and Annabeth's first kiss could have gone. PERCABETH!


The clock hanging from the wall read 11:55. Only five more minutes until Annabeth gets here and she's never late. I was actually really excited. We were going to go ice skating. But not like a date. Because that would be weird.

"Oh I can't believe my little Percy is going out on his very first date!" My mom squealed. I sighed.

"It's not a date mom. Just because I'm thirteen doesn't mean that I can't have friends that are girls."

The doorbell rang and I went to go open it. On the other side was Annabeth with a big smile.

"Ready?" She asked. Today, Annabeth was wearing her blond hair down with a ski cap over her head. She had on jeans and a blue jacket… Her blue jacket looked exactly like my blue jacket. We looked at each other and made a silent agreement.

"I'll go get my green one." I said as I started walking towards my room.

"No, no!" My mom cried out. "You two look cute!"

"I'm getting my green one." I clearly stated.

* * *

"Sorry about that" I said as we left the building.

"Your mom's pretty cool, Percy." Annabeth said.

We walked in silence for a while.

"So, Percy, you've never gone ice skating before?"

"Nope."

"It's fun."

"Yeah."

The entire walk was small talk like this, but the thing was, it wasn't that awkward. Actually, it was pretty nice just walking beside Annabeth in the snow.

We walked through Central Park where we met up with some of my friends. Well, they're not really my friends. More like neighbors who are around my age.

"Hey Percy!" One of them, Bobby, called out. "Heads up!"

I didn't have much time to think as a snowball hit against my cheek. Annabeth chuckled.

"You up for a little snowball fight?" He asked.

"Nah." I said. "We've got somewhere to go."

"She's cute." Andy called out from behind a rock talking about Annabeth. "I think she'll look better covered in snow."

"Come on Percy." Annabeth said. "You gonna take that? It's just a little fight."

"No, we should just go and-" Just then, two snowballs hit me and Annabeth.

"I'm not taking no for an answer now!" She cried as she pulled me aside behind another rock. I started making snowballs as Annabeth scoped out the scene. See, a daughter of Athena is good at any kind of strategy. If you can think of a war battle plan, you can think of a way to pulverize your opponents in a snowball fight

"The boy who talked to you"

"Bobby?"

"Yeah, he seems to be telling the other kids what to do, so if we knock him out first, then the other kids will be slightly confused, then we strike!"

"Aren't you taking this a bit seriously?" I asked.

"I don't know." Annabeth laughed with delight. "I've never been in a snowball fight before."

"Ready?" I asked. We made a whole mountain of snowballs ready to fire at will. Annabeth nodded.

"Go!"

We both threw snowballs at Bobby and only Bobby. We stopped throwing when he hid and started again when he showed his face. Finally, he stopped coming up again and only the others would throw snowballs at us. Then, they all stopped coming up. We assumed that they ran out of snowballs. So we took a break.

"This is fun." Annabeth said.

"You have seriously never been in a snowball fight?"

"You have seriously never gone ice skating?"

"Touché."

Then out of nowhere, the boys came over and pushed Annabeth on top of me while pelting our snowballs at us.

"Okay! Okay! We surrender!" I yelled.

The boys cheered and just ran off. I realized Annabeth was still on top of me.

"Oh, sorry." She said as she scrambled off.

"It's okay. Come on. Let's go ice skating."

We finally made it there and got our skates. Annabeth showed me how to tie it and walk in them. After a lot of leaning and almost breaking my ankle, we finally got to the rink.

I leaned off of Annabeth and onto the rail while she jumped right in and gracefully skated around.

"Come on Seaweed Brain." She said as she stuck her hand out. I slowly took it and she helped me onto the ice.

"You better not let go Wise Girl." I warned. She just smiled as she started pulling me.

I felt kind of stupid just letting her pull me. I wasn't moving my legs at all, but it was a nice feeling.

"Bend your legs a little." She offered. "And start out by just pushing off with one leg." I did what she told me. It was horrifying but once I got it down, I felt accomplished.

"Now pretend to walk on the ice, but glide like you just did."

It took a while. Even fell down once or twice, but I got it. Of course, Annabeth was holding my hand the whole time.

"Okay, I'm gonna let go so aim towards the wall okay?"

"Easier said than done." I sighed.

She let go. I held my arms out in front of me and actually pushed off with my feet until I hit the wall.

"You did it!" Annabeth cheered as she glided toward me, grabbing my hands.

"I guess I did. Thanks."

"Of course. You're my best friend dummy."

I looked down. We were holding hands. I hope my face wasn't as red as I felt. I looked back up into Annabeth's grey eyes. Then I did something I never intended to do. I leaned forward and kissed her.

The great thing was, she didn't reject me or flinch. She just accepted it.

I leaned my forehead on hers. Breathing out so I could see my breath. It was silent for a while until I finally said,

"You're my best friend too."

* * *

**AH SO MANY FEELS. I had fun writing this. I plan on making a lot of these.**

**My plan is every chapter is another way Percy and Annabeth's first kiss could have gone. I hope you liked it! Review and make me happy!**


End file.
